Dachu
Biography Dachushi Baisalis, or simply Dachu, was born in the city of Gold Ring to wealthy parents. At birth, he was already noticeably different from most other Sergals. More specifically, he was absolutely massive for a Sergal despite having just entered the world, while also carrying more whitened fur. However, his parents still loved him for being their child, and took him up without complaint, for the grandmother also possessed a similar condition of gigantism, along with the leucism that would appear in Dachu early on. And even though his father was not around often, his mother and grandparents cared for him deeply, instilling a heart of kindness into Dachu early on. Dachu’s grandmother would serve as an excellent role model during his early years as well, for she was kind herself despite being just as large Dachu was. As Dachu grew, his size brought him great attention from the other children. However, rather than being involved in scuffles, Dachu would be the one to break them apart, as his great size and excess fur brought love from the other young Sergals, while also proving to be a point of intimidation to those who would dare bully others. As he continued to grow at an impressive rate, his massive size began to be prized by other Sergals as being something potentially excellent for combat and bringing down Talyxian creatures without issue. Dachu realized this as well, and as such began to take up ventures into the Talyxian forest, where he would hunt the various creatures which could be found. But this would only serve as a side activity, for Dachu’s true passion came in the form of being a caretaker for all. As Dachu matured and grew into adult, he now towered above all other Sergals. However, his size was not the only massive part of him. His love was also greater than any other, and soon enough he began adopting other children, raising them to adulthood with care that was just as deep as any other parent. He soon grew in fame as well, with his excellent cooking, popular market stall, sizable wealth (which he constantly donated), and willingness to take in anyone drawing the attention of many. With such fame, a variety of nicknames began to surround him, such as Dachu, Dushi, or Dach! However such attention did not bother Dachu, for as always, his sheer size ensured nothing ever went wrong for any of his children, and more often than not his fame brought other children who needed care to him. In addition, the nicknames he gained often amused him, and he enjoyed being called by them from his adopted children. Truly, Dachu had become a pillar of the community, with a firm foundation respected by all. As such, he could often be found strolling the city to help all he could find, sometimes accompanied by his stalker, Kiyza. Not much is known about this Stalker though, besides the fact that it once accompanied Dachu’s grandmother, before going on to his mother upon the death of the grandmother, and now Dachu, after his mother died. Some say that the Stalker is an omen of death, yet it seems to share Dachu’s innate kindness, to the point that some are calmed by her presence. During his life though, Dachu remained fairly independent, and despite being a romantic, he simply could not find a permanent mate. However, to his surprise, Dachu’s love interest would emerge from those he raised. Zintarloc would at first glance seem like any other Northern Sergal. However, he would be the one to reveal his feelings for Dachu, despite his innate timidness and nervousness at such a topic. Dachu returned such feelings of love, and despite such a difference in size and age, a natural match had managed to come about. Some whisper there was an outside influence for such a bond, but in reality it was brought about naturally. To this day, Dachu remains in Gold Ring, in love with Zintarloc, while still caring for the multitudes of abandoned children and any who require kindness. He continues to hunt in his spare time, while managing his market stall from which all profits were given away to care for others. Dachu is seen as a walking charity, and the only thing bigger than Dachu is the affection he gives to all. Dachu’s Appearance Dachushi Baisalis, otherwise known as Dachu, or even as Dachu, Dushi, or Dach, is a famous figure in the Gold Ring. He is easily recognizable, with his most glaring difference being his sheer size. He was born already unusually large for a Sergal, and fully grown, he towers over all others with an impressive height of 9 feet, 4 inches. However, such size is also accompanied by hard muscle, though it is found mostly on his limbs. The rest of his body stretches out, with his belly being obvious and massive (and as such, popular to be hugged by those he cares for). His face is wrinkled, yet still gleams with happiness to all who look upon him. His fur is also heavily whitened from leucism, giving a more pure appearance to those who see him. Of course, this was not completely spontaneous, and can in fact be traced back to his grandmother, who also possessed gigantism and leucism herself. Despite this though, it is still hard to find a Sergal who looks just as kind of him, and who knows if there is anyone at all as large as Dachu besides his own grandmother? Dachu also posses a plentiful amount of fur, and any seeking some comfort can easily plunge in, being instantly surrounded by his warmth and love. However, Dachu is not without injury and his more dangerous hunts have landed some scars on him, which ripple even through his fur. But all of this only serves to add to Dachu’s kind appearance, making him appear like a guardian for all. Personality and Characteristics Dachu is massive in size, yet incredibly kind. He cares for all, and holds a deep innate love for children despite having none of his own. He does not like combat too much, though he is willing to use his sheer size to intimidate others in order to keep those he cares for safe. Interestingly, he is not against hunting, and thanks to his incredible power, he has actually taken on some of the most deadly creatures, including a leech. However such brave attempts have not left him unharmed, but this only serves to further the impression of Dachu’s kindness. However, it can not be emphasized enough. Dachu is truly defined by his kindness, and the love he carries for all is immeasurable. However, such love does come with what some might consider a flaw. Should any he cares for come to harm, his wrath is savage, and coupled with his size, it is truly terrifying, outpacing even the damage caused by leeches and other such deadly Talyxian creatures. He also does not care much for money, and all of the wealth given by his parents and his market stall is given away in care for the children he saves. Dachu is a bastion of love, and in a world once ravaged by war, he is admired for such a decision. As time passes, Dachu has become known by more and more, and his kindness stretches out to all corners of the world, with what will soon become hundreds knowing of his care. Category:Sergal Category:Character Category:Non-Canon Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male